Emotions
by elizalove
Summary: What would have happened if Jasper went back to Forks after Edward left Bella? What would he have felt? And how will Rosalie react when she finds out that Edward told Bella he didn't want her?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

I stared frustrated into my wife's dark eyes. I hated to see her like this, to feel her like this. She had disrupted my attempts to cheer her up, telling me she needed to feel this. I did share part of her emotion; I too, had lost a brother. However Alice had lost a sister as well. Next to Edward, she loved Bella more than the rest of us. Not that we did not care for her (with the exception of Rosalie), but Alice had shared a connection with the girl that none of us felt. It hurt me to know that I could do nothing to help Alice deal with the pain of losing both of them. The bodies in the room suddenly stiffened with the wave of pain I had felt in my last thought. I glanced around apologetically as Alice squeezed my hand.

I struggled to pull myself into a sense of impassiveness as I continued to dwell on the reason for Alice's current feelings. Edward had been beside himself in grief when he decided to disappear to some clandestine location in South America. I internally shuddered as I remembered his constant feelings of self-loathing when he left.

Rosalie shot me a look of disgust from across the room. I smiled in spite of myself. Apparently hatred of self was not an emotion she was accustomed too.

Emmett's blank stare into space was disrupted as he felt Rose stir. He gave me a warning glance from his seat against the wall.

Sometimes it did not seem fair that I was not able think without the consequence of affecting those around me. I had been able think clearly about Edward when he was here; his constant mood had been felt by the others without my extra help. However, now that he was gone I had to be very careful not to dwell too long on Edward's feelings. They were too strong for me to be able to keep inside and I often flung them to whoever happened to be unlucky enough to be next to me at the time.

I opted instead to observe my present. Rosalie and Emmett had returned home from their "honeymoon," even if only temporarily. Emmett was sitting against the far wall of the room; his face again lost in concentration. This was rare for Emmett, he was rarely too far away from the present. Rosalie noticed this as well and seemed annoyed by it. She was draped across the leather couch, her blonde hair dancing in waves around her face. Rosalie was the only person currently unaffected by the current situation, and she seemed unable to wrap her supposedly brilliant vampire mind around the reason why the rest of us were so taken down by it. I saw her glance idly at the clock. Carlisle and Esme would be home soon, and Rose was most likely hoping that these two might force the rest of us to liven up. That was doubtful. Carlisle had thrown himself into his work, teaching classes at Cornell. Esme had taken upon restoring a tattered house located somewhere in downtown Ithaca.

I saved my observation of Alice for last. She was still looking as if she would never be happy again, however this time worry seemed to be the most dominant feature. I frowned. Worry was more evident in her face when she was thinking of Bella. None of us knew what Edward had said to her or how the girl was now taking it; and Alice was forbidden by Edward to look into her future and see how she was fairing. I normally used moments such as these to attempt to soothe Alice, even with her request to let her feel for herself. However, in this instance I felt myself severely curious as to how Bella really _was _doing. Was she taking the separation as any other teenage girl would? I doubted that. Bella was unnervingly unique. So if not that, then how was she feeling? I shuddered to think that her emotions might be closer in line with Edward's. If that was the case, it was possibly the girl would burst from the pain. Then, it must be somewhere in the middle of the two. Much more than the typical teenage breakup, but I agreed with Edward; she was human, she would soon move on.

A gruff voice suddenly cleared his throat. I looked up to find the three face around plastered with confused expressions. Rose seemed to be fighting it. I realized with a sudden jolt of humor that I had let my sudden intense curiosity get the best of me and I had spread it around the room. Emmett and Alice looked amused by my sudden lapse, Rosalie just looked annoyed.

"So what is it that I have the sudden dying urge to figure out?" Emmett wondered, amused.

"It's nothing," I responded, "I just lost control for a second."

Alice stirred beside me. "That was not nothing Jazz."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "I'm curious, and without your help this time, as to why I had a sudden prompting to pull out a Nancy Drew book and a flashlight and begin sleuthing."

I looked around, and grudgingly admitted what I had been thinking about.

"I was just wondering about Bella."

Rosalie scoffed and instantly left the room. We heard her walking with unnecessary force up the wooden staircase.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "I am just very curious as to how she is dealing with this. It can't be easy on her, I mean; she lost a boyfriend…and a best friend." Alice cringed at this statement. "Which is _not_ your fault," I told her severely. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that Edward was not _just_ a boyfriend to her. We all saw, and continue to see, how much she means to him, and I'm just…well curious."

Alice and Emmett stared at me.

I cringed. "I know it's sort of morbid to wonder about how much pain someone is in," I glanced apologetically at Alice, "But that _is_ how I tend to judge a situation."

Emmett suddenly looked thoughtful. "I'm just curious to see how she's doing; Edward is off doing God knows what trying to distract himself. Bella can't really do anything. She's stuck in Forks. She's probably fine though; she has her father, her friends."

"Edward has us," I responded. "And he's not really doing that great."

"True, but I'll bet she's angry that he left her for her own good over anything. She's definitely not a person to appreciate _others_ being self-sacrificing."

A long silence filled the room. Emmett remained thoughtful and Alice was staring at her feet with a concerned look on her face.

"So…road trip?" Emmett offered tentatively.

Alice looked up with a tortured expression on her face. "We promised we wouldn't interfere. We promised him. He wants her to…start over, to forget him."

"But you want to know too," I said, noting the conflict in her face. "And we don't have to let her know we are there, just a short trip. We find her; just see how she's doing, and then leave, no matter what."

"I don't know if I could do that," Alice admitted. "I miss her."

"I know, but like you said, we have to respect Edward's wishes and not interfere. I'll make sure you keep to that prom—."

A baseball bat suddenly came whirling towards my head. I gently stepped to the side as Rosalie flew down the stairs in its wake.

"You all have GOT to be joking," she snarled. "We are NOT going BACK there. Things are JUST starting to get normal. She is an irrelevant, _tiny_, weak human. And since when did _you_ start to show this much of an interest in her?"

She did have a point there. Why _did_ I have this much interest in her? However, Rosalie was too absorbed in herself to realize that things were not even close to being back to normal.

"Edward. Is. My. Brother." I spat at her. "This means by extension, Bella is my sister and yours too. I just want to make sure that she is handling this different than Edward, which I'm sure she is; so there is nothing to get so dramatic about. We want to go, look, and leave. And it's decided," I said, noting the rising fervor in Alice's face. "You can come or you can stay, it makes no difference to me."

"Please, Rosalie." Emmett asked gently. She looked furiously at him, but did not respond. Emmett rarely asked Rosalie for anything.

"Fine," she spat.

"It's settled then," Alice said. "We leave at twilight."

I sank into the couch as I let the medley of emotions in the room sink over me. Worry. Anger. Excitement. Fear. Annoyance. Curiosity. And oddly, hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later we were all sitting comfortably in Emmett's jeep on the way to the airport. He was driving, with Rosalie by his side and Alice and me in the back. Alice was simply overcome with excitement, however she was doing her best to keep it contained, knowing that she was allowed no contact with Bella. Though even with this knowledge, her happiness at the prospect of at least _seeing_ her best friend was infectious. I smiled at her and glanced up at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was happy as well, and Rosalie was at least content. If for nothing else, this trip would at least allow us a chance to bond, something we had not done in a long while. The absence of a certain brother had made that next to impossible. However, tonight, the premise of a road trip seemed to bring us together.

The road trip premise had been what we told Carlisle and Esme. After feeling Carlisle's suspicion I now highly doubted that he believed Emmett's explanation of, "Oh, we're just going to see if we can find some more interesting food to play with. You know; a llama, or something of the sort."

Rosalie had rolled her eyes at the same time that Carlisle's and Esme's narrowed. However, they both knew that we would never lie to them unless the situation warranted it; and for this particular excursion we thought it would be better if our parents did not know what we were up to. Edward's behavior was erratic these days and it would not bode well if he showed up at home and realized where we had gone.

We made it to the airport in no time at all and were soon situated on the plane. After a brief stopover in Philadelphia we were on our way to Seattle. I sat next to the window and watched and the lights on the ground went from large sparkling clusters, small dim ones, sparse specks, and finally, blackness. I always revered these parts of a flight. Even with my enhanced sight, I could see nothing on the ground. We were too high up. This was one of the few times in life where I could gaze at the earth and see nothing. There are no shapes to figure out; there is simply blackness. It is a blackness that covers the earth like a blanket, hiding all the misdeeds and lies, crimes and atrocities that go on. I am allowed, if only for brief time, to feel blank. All life is black, the plane moves steadily along, people are sleeping, all is calm.

And then suddenly, inevitably, chaos is thrown into the balance. The plane begins to descend, passengers wake up. Some are frightened, nervous; I feel all of these. The plane shakes from the turbulence. It goes down and down. The ground lights flicker back into existence, more humans begin to wake. More become frightened, the plane's movement increases, we are close to the ground. The road comes quickly, the plane screaming down onto it. Panic is at its height, people tense, shut their eyes; the plane touches down, and it slides across the ground until coming to a slow, smooth, stop. And then the mundane existence of each life comes back into play.

After landing I turned my head to meet Alice's eyes. She looked at me with a fond expression on her face. She knows I value time on planes. She said she does not understand it completely but she does her best to let me think without interruptions. I kissed the top of her head gratefully. We stood up and followed Rosalie and Emmett off of the plane. We walked down the ramp looking even more out of place than usual with the absence of the bags that were causing the humans to be even more uncoordinated than they already are.

We glided off the end of the ramp and into the airport to make our way towards the door when Alice suddenly froze. Her tiny mouth hung open in an 'oh' expression, and then she abruptly pushed the rest of us back behind several large potted plants that lined the walls.

"Alice, what …"

"_Shhhh_," she whispered vehemently as she pointed to a couple standing on the opposite side of the long hall.

My mouth fell open as I looked over to see Chief Charlie Swan arguing with an attractive young woman with short, dark brown hair.

"Who is the girl with him?" Emmett asked in an undertone.

"That, is Bella's _mother_," Alice stated.

At this, we began to listen intently to the heated discussion they seemed to be having.

"No, no, no!" Chief Swan stated almost yelling at her. "You can't force her to come with you. I won't allow it. She is _just_ managing to start to pull herself out of this 'funk,' as you call it. And by the way, it is nothing even close to a 'funk.' It's…I don't know how to describe it; but Renee, coming and forcing her to leave and having to start all over isn't going to do _any_ good. And why did you think you could just come here, unannounced, and expect me to send her away with you?"

"She's _my_ daughter Charlie. And I want to help her. Bella is just a little depressed. She was dumped by her first boyfriend, that is to be expected, but she just needs a little girl time."

"She is not just a LITTLE depressed. She is completely heartbroken. That piece of trash boyfriend of hers, left her for whatever reason; and it broke her. She was in love with him. I had never realized that before he left but she loved him, maybe too much. Now she's just trying to climb herself out of this pit he left her in and I am _not_ going to let you take her away so she can start all over, and so I can't see on a daily basis that she _is_ improving."

Renee stopped at this.

"She's…broken?" She asked in a small voice.

Charlie nodded. "But starting to mend, so please, please, just let her continue, I promise I'll let you know how she is doing as much as I can.

Renee moved her head solemnly.

Charlie sighed heavily and offered to accompany her to get a bite to eat before her flight back home.

They walked off together as the four of us stared at each other in disbelief. Well, not so much disbelief in Rosalie's case, but her face had at least lost its haughty expression.

"She's broken," Alice said in a heartbreaking tone. "He broke her?"

I exhaled deeply as I massaged Alice's back.

"Come on, let's go find a car," Emmett suggested. "We still have to drive to Forks."

I nodded gravely as I began to consider for the first time the reality of what we might actually find at the end of the road.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, and added this story to your alerts! I've always loved Jasper, especially his gift. It's almost as useful as reading minds, and I've always been curious as to what he would have felt if he had been around Bella during the time Edward was gone. I picture all this taking place immediately after the part of New Moon where each page is a month of the year.**

**And again, thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a very audible silence during the car ride to Forks. The feelings around me showed that most of our thoughts (with one exception) were not that far from each other. We all knew that Bella loved Edward. Of course we also knew that the word "love" did not even begin to encompass what Edward felt for Bella. I knew Bella's feelings were also rather intense, but I had always assumed that intense for Bella was not the same level of intense as Edward. After all, she is only eighteen and knows little of the world around her. Edward is mentally much older, and has been by himself for over a century. The loss of someone that he loved would of course be more devastating than a young girl like Bella losing the first love of her life.

At least that is what I thought.

But what if it doesn't work like that? What if the intensities of a relationship, the bonds that hold two people together, aren't uneven? I thought Alice and me. We were changed around the same time, and neither of us has more life experience than the other. We are on equal playing grounds. We were drawn to each other and have chosen to stay together despite any differences we may have. Even Carlisle and Esme aren't exactly like Edward and Bella. They did not become a "couple" until after Esme was changed. She shared Carlisle's view on life; she could see things the way he did.

Had I just always assumed that because we are vampires we carry a more grounded look on the world, therefore having emotions and thoughts that are stronger and more steadfast than any human's? That's a little egotistical.

The thought that Bella might be feeling anything close to what Edward was feeling made me sick.

However, even if she was feeling intense pain over losing Edward, she must know that it was for her own good. Edward made that very clear to us; he was leaving to keep her safe, sacrificing his own well-being to give her a happy life. It's not what she wanted, but it's what Edward felt was best for her, and I and my siblings seem to always think we know best. At least Bella could be at peace knowing there was someone out there who loved her more than _humanly_ possible who was willing to go to great lengths to protect her.

So maybe Charlie was just overreacting. Bella is after all, his only daughter, and it is natural that he would find any offence against her to be a diabolical act.

I rubbed my temples, a habit I had picked up from being around humans so much. What had begun as simple curiosity was turning into so much more.

Alice rubbed my back sympathetically.

We made it to Forks in no time; Rosalie drove almost as fast as Edward. We pulled off the side of the road right outside the city limits to decide the best way to approach this.

"So…" Emmett started, "Do we just show up at her house? We can pull an Edward and just climb through the window."

"No, we don't want to be in such close quarters with her, especially if she were to wake up, remember we _can't_ let her know we are here" Alice said stubbornly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Just park the car at our house and walk to hers. Jasper can walk up to the door, feel the inside, and then we'll go. It's not that difficult of a problem."

I fought a smile; having Rosalie here was helpful to an extent, she wasn't emotionally involved in this unless I did something, and she gave us the situation in a nutshell.

Rosalie started up the car again and headed towards our home. Even though we didn't live there anymore I still thought of it that way, this house had been the happiest. It started to snow as soon as we arrived at the house. I hadn't even realized how cold it would be here. I chuckled inwardly, only in Forks would you be unable to tell that it is winter, the sky was this grey in the summertime.

All of us stared at the house as we pulled up. It was picturesque. Beautiful. The white house stood out against the dark sky, and the snow falling added a serene quality to the whole picture. I instantly began to feel the loss that I felt echoed in my brother and sisters. We missed it here. I mustered up as much peace as I could and spread it around the car. They looked at me gratefully and I smiled, having my gift was worth it when I could ease the pain of those that I loved.

We stepped out of the car and turned our back on the house, it would do no good to walk inside and see the memories that surrounded our home.

We began slowing walking towards Bella's house. None of us were in a rush, this was nice, and we felt together, mostly whole. I put my arm around Alice in a mirror of Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie joined hands in the middle and Emmett and I shared a rare look of love and gratitude. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. I loved my family. The only thing that could make this better would be the addition of our parents, and Edward…and Bella. I felt a small twinge of regret of not being able to control myself on her last birthday; however I quickly reined it in. Alice had made it vehemently clear that that incident had not been my fault. Bella really was like another sister, and I regretted not having her around. I began to hope fervently in the back of my mind that she was whole and well, not broken as Charlie had put it.

Bella's house showed up the clearing in front of us in what seemed like too soon of a time. We all exchanged glances and began to walk closer. I glanced towards the driveway; Chief Swan's cruiser was absent. The four of us glided towards the front of the house so we could stand out on the lawn below Bella's window, which would be more than close enough for me to feel her.

As I began to drift closer a dull ache came over me. It wasn't a horrible pain; it hurt like a bruise being pressed again and again. It was constant and throbbing. I shifted uncomfortably and grabbed Alice's hand. This sensation made me feel uneasy. Pain was not like this, it wasn't a constant feeling, and it generally varied in degrees. I began to feel even more uncomfortable, I looked towards Alice, her eyes were closed and her face was pointed up towards the window.

Emmett turned his head toward the house and listened.

"She's sleeping," he noted.

I nodded, that could explain the feeling of steady discomfort, but still it made me uneasy. This was pain that was muted. Bella was asleep, oblivious to the world around her, and yet she still hurt. This was permanent pain. I felt sick, and suddenly terrified at what I would feel if she were conscious. I began to back away from the house as I became aware of the situation. Bella was in pain while she slept. Sleep, a state of humans that I envied. They always looked so at peace. But this peace was lost from Bella, what she felt did not grow latent while she slept, it only dimmed. I began to back up slowly, and then quicker, terror building; I kept it inside of me, not wanting to frighten those with me. The wind began to pick up and the snow whipped around our faces. Normally weather had no bearing on me; however the dark sky and fierce wind only seemed to intensify the situation. I started to turn around, to begin to run away from this place.

And then suddenly, she woke up.

* * *

**Hey guys. Again, thank you for reading! I apologize for such a long delay...you know the drill, school, work, etc. The next chapter is why I started writing this so hopefully it won't be quite as long of a wait. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

A wave of agony hit me in the chest. I fell to my knees as I wrapped my arms around myself.

I just wanted to feel whole again. I was broken.

Broken; into pieces. The hole in my chest was threatening to collapse in on itself. I squeezed my arms tight around me as my breath started to heave.

Agony. Despair. Loss. Desperation. Rejection.

Rejection. Terror began to rise up like ice in my throat. No one wanted me. No one would ever want me. Who was _I _to ever deserve to be loved? Alice. _My Alice_. She could not still be here. She must not love me. I was not loved. The block of ice began to melt, it flowed through my body, but never got smaller; the pain would not decrease. It was a constant flux of ice cold agony.

I exploded outward. This was too much to bear. My emotions slammed into those nearest to me. I felt Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie fall onto the ground next to me.

I forced my eyes to open.

Emmett was the closest to me. His large hands had burrowed two holes into the ground. He gripped the earth with all his might as he held his eyes shut. His face was contorted in a look I had never seen on him.

Rosalie lay on the ground next to Emmett. Her whole body shuddered as she tried to gasp in the cold air. As if breathing would help.

And Alice; she lay unmoving. Her face was masked with the darkest shade of grief. She looked as if she had given up on life, death had come for her. Brutally.

The sight of Alice caused my shattered heart to break even more; I hadn't thought that would be possible. I groaned as I forced my feelings back into my body. I began to shake again, this was too much and I didn't know how to stop it.

I felt myself being dragged away; I glanced up to see Emmett pulling me determinately away from there. He pulled me into the woods with Alice and Rosalie in his wake.

We finally reached a place of peace. I could no longer feel Bella.

Bella.

Shock was the dominant feeling in the air. _She thought he did not love her._ He must have told her he _did not love her_. Alice snarled in disbelief. How could he _do_ that to her?

All four of us looked in horror at the small house in the clearing. I looked away from it as I turned my focus to my family. They all looked pale with grief, the back of my mind registered the irony of that thought as the front of my mind balked over the fact that my sub-conscious was trying to be humorous.

Rosalie turned her head in anguish and buried her head in Emmett's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and glared into nothingness as he massaged her back lovingly. I had never seen Rosalie so broken before. She was heaving for air as her whole body shook. Emmett tightened his grip on her as his face began to take on a furious expression. I tested the air around them; Rosalie was still remembering the rejection that had emanated off of Bella, and Emmett was simply furious that now Rose was hurting just as much as Bella was. Rose and Bella, his wife and his breakable little sister, and he could do nothing about it. I realized with a jolt that this must bring back memories for her from her human life.

"I'll kill him," Emmett snapped.

"No," Rosalie said abruptly with a furious expression her face. The change in her emotions was startling. "Leave him to me."

"Rose…" he warned.

"_He's mine_," She hissed; and with that she turned on the spot and stormed off towards the car.

* * *

**Hey. :-) Again, thank you guys for reading. _Please_ let me know what you think, especially of this chapter, it's the main reason that I wrote this story so I want to give it justice. And just fyi, there will be one more chapter to this particular story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tiredly, I watched as Rosalie plowed her way through the woods.

"There will be no stopping her," Emmett stated solemnly.

"I know," I sighed. "You go ahead and take the car; we'll find a way back."

He gave a curt not, and then ran after Rosalie.

I finally turned my attention to the person whose face I had been avoiding. Alice stood rigid next to me, still feeling the effects of Bella's emotion.

"Just let it out Alice," I said softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I just don't understand this," she started. "Why did he have to push her away like that? He could have just _told_ her he wanted to keep her safe. She wouldn't have liked it, she would have argued, but it could have saved her from feeling so dejected."

"He wanted her to move on."

She glared at me.

"I know, it's not right, but it's how Edward chose to deal with the situation, and you know as well as I do that he doesn't feel good about it. He hates that he hurt her. He hates it. He hates himself. But, I also don't think he knows how much she's hurting…however, Rose seems to be set on a tract to fix that."

Alice sighed.

"I don't want him to be hurt anymore either, I love them both so much, but Jasper, I can't…we can't…we can't just _leave_ her like this."

"We can't go back, she can't see us. It will just intensify her pain; seeing us will make it harder for her to move on."

"She doesn't have to see us," Alice started desperately. "We can, _you_ can just give her a night. Please, one night of peace. Just make her stop hurting."

I looked into Alice's deep gold eyes. She was pleading with me, something she should never have to do. How could I deny her, or Bella, this?

"Ok," I murmured as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go and see if she has fallen asleep yet, so it's safe for you to go over there."

I nodded as Alice sauntered limberly towards the house.

I took in long breath of fresh cold air; but to be honest, I didn't feel nervous about hurting Bella. I had never felt closer or more protective to her than I did right now, and she didn't need to fear anything from me tonight. I still felt guilty about what happened on Bella's birthday, but only now and then. Edward didn't have to respond the way he did, and she had not been hurt. Edward was simply…being Edward. Insanely over protective because he was insanely in love with her, and the word love was not strong enough to describe it. He was ardently, painstakingly, and fervently willing to sacrifice his existence for her.

And she was willing to do the same for him.

"Love is the most foolish state of being," I murmured as Alice waltzed back towards me.

She smiled sadly as she grabbed my hand.

"She sleeping now, but Jasper, she was just walking around the house like that. She _lives_ with that feeling. She is used to that indescribable pain."

"Well, that's why we're here," I said as we walked towards the small house for the second time that night. Charlie still wasn't home, so Alice magically produced and key and opened the front door. I shook my head and chuckled quietly.

I was beginning to feel the dull ache from before, but it was _nothing_ in comparison to the pain she carried around with her while she was awake. Alice and I walked hand in hand up the stairs; I paused at the top and took a breath of air, and then walked into her room. Bella's scent was everywhere, but oddly, I wasn't tempted. _Knowing_ her so well seemed to put some perspective on that. I remembered when I had snapped at Alice once when she had tried to make that concept clear to me. I needed to remember to listen to her more often.

Bella was curled up in a ball on the top of her covers. Her arms were wrapped around her torso in what looked to be an effort to keep herself from falling apart. She was still as beautiful as ever, however, her face was contorted into a hard expression. I shuddered as I remembered what she was feeling. Alice reached down and brushed Bella's hair out of her face as she gave me a meaningful expression.

I nodded, and then relaxed my body as I filled the room with the calmest of calm feelings. Bella's face instantly softened and the tight grip on her body loosened slightly. Alice and I smiled sadly at each other. We were glad to be able to bring her peace; but sad that it would not be lasting. I reached my hand down and tentatively touched Bella's arm. If she was only to have one night of this, I might as well make her as comfortable as possible. I knelt down beside the bed with my arm still draped over her as Alice continued to run her fingers through Bella's hair.

We sat like this until the sun began to rise.

"Alice…" I murmured. "We should go."

She sighed as she nodded. If she could cry, tears would have been streaming down her face. She leaned forward and kissed Bella on the cheek and then walked towards the door.

It hurt me to do what I had to next, to let the pain engulf her again, but I had done what I could. I looked down at her peaceful face and then lifted my hand however, I kept the feeling of calm in the air; that I would not be lifting until we were far from the house. As selfish as that was, I did not want to know if the calming would have a lasting effect, if she were to return to hurting like that again, it would be without my knowledge.

"I love you," Alice whispered to the room. I nodded my head in agreement as we walked out of the room, and then out of the house.

After reaching the edge of the woods I was overcome with the necessity to say one thing.

"I love you. Did you know that?" I questioned Alice as I grabbed her by the waist.

She smiled delicately.

"I did know that. And I love you too."

"Good, and don't you _ever_ forget that."

She leaned up and kissed me as forcefully as she could. I smiled and then moved my arm to drape over her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head as we began to walk further into the woods, and towards our home, together.

* * *

**Well that's it folks...for this part. I hadn't realized this when I started, but is going to be a two part story, the second taking place from Rosalie's point of view. However, I have exams coming up and I have a paper that I should be working on as I type this, so it will be a few weeks for that. I wrote this chapter to give the Jasper story some closure, and then after exams I'll begin the story where Rosalie beats up on Edward. :-) So again thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't take this. It was too much. That _pain_. It was unbearable.

And I had felt it before.

And Edward, Edward _knew_ that. He knew better than anyone what I had seen, what I had felt. I tried to force my mind away from my memories, that's what I usually did, and it almost always worked. I was excellent at suppressing unpleasant things.

But now, I couldn't do it. I could not hold this in. I turned around and found Emmett; I reached out towards him and his arms took me in. Terror began to build up in my chest, I sobbed tearlessly to try to rid myself of it.

Through my anguish I heard Emmett hiss, "He's mine." No. I would find him, I would show him. I would make him feel. Edward and I had known each other the longest, and while I still was not fond of this new pet that he had found, she did not deserve what she was feeling now. No one did.

I pushed off of Emmett's chest and whirled around to stare at house in the distance.

"No," I said with as much venom as I could muster, "_He's mine_."

I couldn't be here any longer. I had to find Edward. I turned on the spot and started back towards the car.

I heard Emmett mutter something to Alice and Jasper, and then he was beside me.

He reached out to take my hand; I jerked it way from him.

"No," I snarled, "I'm doing this. Don't try to stop me, don't. How _could_ he? How could he make her feel so…unwanted? What is it about ANYONE that would want to make someone else feel so unwanted?"

"I wasn't going to stop you Rose," he said quietly. "I just want to be here for you."

I glanced up at him and saw my stubbornness reflecting in his eyes. I usually tried to avoid pushing Emmett away from me. I reserved that facet of my personality for other members of my family. Emmett had _always_ been there, and will always be there for me. He never left, no matter how I treated him, no matter what I said to him. He was unerringly loyal. I felt a stab of guilt for snapping at him.

"I know," I muttered quietly. "It's just, Edward has seen in my mind what Ro…what that _man_ did to me. How he made me feel. He made me hate him."

I saw Emmett's jaw tighten next to me as he gently took my hand.

I softened my voice. "And Emmett, there is nothing you can do about it, so please, please don't cause yourself hurt over this." My voice hardened again. "But Edward, he needs to hurt. He needs to _know_ what this is doing to her. He needs to remember what it did to me."

I snarled at the memory of Bella's emotions hitting us all; the wind started to pick up again and I flicked my hair back behind my neck in annoyance.

"Rose…" Emmett said softly. "Please listen to me."

I allowed myself an internal thrill as I regarded the look on his face. Emmett was never this _soft_ with anyone. Not even Esme. I felt a spasm of warmth at knowing that he truly was mine. He always had, and always will let me have every part of him.

He continued on. "Rose, I know that this is bringing back your past. And I hate that. I hate that after all this time it's still hurting you. But, this situation with Edward, it's different than it was with Royce. Edward doesn't _want_ to hurt Bella, he loves her. Loves her more than she can comprehend. And he didn't reject her out of hate; he rejected her out of lo…"

"_Don't_," I hissed. "Don't say he rejected her out of love. That is the most sorry ass excuse I have ever heard."

Emmett opened his mouth to interrupt.

"No, listen to me now. I understand that Edward loves her." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes; that was a habit that would probably never leave. "And I understand that he left her to supposedly protect her, but it was never necessary, not at any point, for him to tell that little girl that he does not love her anymore. That is almost profane."

A smile played on the sides of Emmett's lips. He wiped it away as he saw my eyes narrow.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's nothing."

"Emmett…"

He sighed. "It's just funny Rose. Well, funny isn't the right word. It's sort of ironic. You and Bella are more alike than you might think. You both have different ideas of what happiness is, but you have very similar ideas of what misery is. You just…relate to her very well."

I saw our old house in the distance as my eyes turned into slits. Emmett looked at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Emmett Cullen, do not ever compare me to that _human_ girl-child again. We are not alike in _any_ way."

He chuckled and then sighed as we reached the car. "Rose, don't you ever get tired of acting like you care about nothing?"

I looked at him in disgust. "The ONLY thing that I am tired of is the fact that even though that girl is no longer in our lives, she is _still_ in our lives!"

Emmett shook his head and started moving towards the driver's side of the car.

"No," I said as I snatched the keys from him. "I'm driving."

I stormed around to my seat and slammed the door as hard as I could without incurring any permanent damage. I felt another pang of guilt knowing that I had just shut Emmett out again. I probably did that more than I realized. The dark sky moved balefully above us, and the wind swirled around the car in reminder of the high emotions inside.

"Ok, Rose." Emmett muttered quietly as he settled in the seat. I started up the engine and pointed the car towards Edward.

* * *

**So this is the start of Rose's point of view of Bella and Edward (Jasper and Rosalie are my favorite characters if that wasn't obvious). I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters? But then again, I had originally planned this story to be a OneShot and now I'm on chapter six...so, there's no telling. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I want/need feedback! And Merry Christmas to everyone if I don't update again before the 25th. **

**PS** **I wrote my first OneShot the other day. It's called "The Hell of High School" and it's from Edward's point of view. It amused me greatly as I was writing it. :-) So check it out if you would like!**


End file.
